


Hidoi Kako

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Blood and Violence, Fantasy, Gen, Half-Human, Historical Fantasy, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Tsuna's past involving how her mother died, and her friendship with Takashi. If the rating isn't right, tell me what it should be. @@





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Koori, Tomoru & Ryouga © Saku. Everyone else © Me unless stated.

Blood flew through the air as sharp claws tore through flesh and a thud was heard as a body in the muddy ground, sliding a few feet.

"Takashi!" The blue-haired hanyou rushed to her friend's side, kneeling down beside him.

"I'm okay, Tsuna..." Takashi held onto his wound, blood slowly seeping through his closed fingers. He flinched slightly as his injury protested against any movement and fell down to one knee after getting to his feet.

"Heh... I guess hanyous who don't know their own place deserve to die while they're here, hmm?" The kitsune youkai drew back his hand, Takashi's fresh blood dripping from of the ends of his claws, the puddle below him reflecting the full moon.

Takashi got in front of the younger hanyou protectively, willing to give his live so that Tsuna could live.

"How noble Too bad your life's been short-lived" Yoko brought down his claws, aiming to strike through Takashi's heart. Tsuna shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch. Takashi, however, stood his ground, clinching his teeth together as he silver eyes narrowed.

Before Yoko's claws could make contact with Takashi's chest, a hand reached out and grabbed Yoko's, stopping it a few inches away from the male hanyou's chest.

With narrowed eyes, Yoko glanced over at the person who dared to grab his hand, only to find his good-for-nothing mother.

"What a surprise, Haha-oya. I guess you're wanting to die with your pathetic excuse of a daughter?"

Tsuna's eyes snapped open at the mention of her (and Yoko's) mother and sprang to her feet, "Okaa-chan!"

"Tsuna, Takashi, you two go somewhere safe. I'll hold Yoko back." The female hanyou and kitsune's mother commanded, glancing down at the two hanyou children, black eyes shining slightly.

Wordlessly, Takashi nodded and grabbed Tsuna's hand, running off in a random direction away from the fight.

"You know it's futile, Jenna! I'll kill you without a second thought!" Yoko swiped at his mother, successfully severing a few strands of long, black hair.

Jenna leapt back, out of Yoko's reach and brushed her black hair out of her face. "I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have killed Tsuna's or your father," Jenna's eyes showed a hint of anger as she recalled that day.

"All half-breeds and those who love them deserve to die, so...!" Yoko charged towards his mother, fist making contact with Jenna's stomach, causing her to flinch.

Jenna took a step back, holding onto her sore muscle as she tried to regain her posture.

"Heh," The kitsune smirked, withdrawing his hand and brought down his opposite hand, claws tearing through and breaking her shoulder and collarbone. "You're just as pathetic as imouto-chan!"

Jenna bit her lower lip hard as a low growl emitted from the depths of her throat, claws flexed despite the injury. She struck with her left hand, claws leaving several cuts on the kitsune's face.

Yoko staggered back, eyes wide as he was caught by surprise by the sudden attack. He let the blood flow down his cheek for a few moments, not moving an inch. After a minute or so, he wiped the blood from his face, fist clenched tightly as he glared at his mother murderously.

"You're going to wish that you didn't do that." He cracked his knuckles as he prepared to strike at his mixed-breed mother one last time for the kill.

"..." Jenna remained silent, not showing any sings of fear, only those of determination.

-Takashi & Tsuna-

The two hanyous continued to run through the forest, trying to ignore the scent of blood in the air. Takashi listened carefully for any other kitsune youkai that were part of Yoko's pack. Without even realizing it, the two children bumped into someone or something, causing them to crash back onto the ground.

"Itai..." Tsuna rubbed her head as she sat up, wondering what would cause them to suddenly crash to the ground like that. Perhaps they had run into a tree?

"Well, well, look what Yoko dragged out." Both hanyous snapped their heads up to the owner of the voice. What towered over the kids was yet another kitsune youkai, obviously belonging to Yoko's pack. "I'm sure that Tsuna already knows me, ne?" The youkai smirked as she drew back her claws, ready to kill the hanyous.

"Tsuna... Dammit..." Takashi winced as his wound started bleeding again, unable to get back to his feet.

Tsuna gulped and scooted back, afraid of the kitsune above her. "A-Ayumi..." She clinched her fist tightly, trying her best not to show that she was scared.

"Tsuna. Don't try to do anything reckless and run. Don't worry about me and just do it." Takashi slowly attempted to get to his feet, ignoring the throbbing pain coming from his side.

Tsuna hurried over and sat the male hanyou back down before he could injure himself further. "Dame, Takashi! You've already lost more than enough blood!" Tsuna protested, the look in her chocolate brown eyes begging him to listen for once.

"Ain't that cute? Then, how about I kill you both together so you won't be alone?" Smirking, Ayumi brought down her claws, tearing through Tsuna's side as she moved out in front of the male hanyou.

A soft gasp escaped Tsuna's parted lips, her eyes widening as the kitsune's sharp claws tore through her flesh.

"TSUNA!" Takashi's silver eyes widened in horror, taking Tsuna into his arms as she started to fall towards the ground, unconscious. He used one hand to press against the bleeding wound and shook her very gently. "Oi! Wake Up! Tsuna!"

-Elsewhere-

Jenna stopped, her arm freezing in mid-strike. She had finally got Yoko to stay down on the ground, completely ignoring her right arm as blood flowed down and dripped off her claws. As soon as Takashi's scream and the scent of blood reached her nose, her jet black eyes widened in horror, her head snapping towards the direction that Takashi and Tsuna's scent was coming from.

Yoko smirked and got back to his feet, holding onto his now injured arm. "You should know how Ayumi is, Haha-oya." He lifted up his uninjured hand and licked his mother's blood off his hand, savoring the taste.

Jenna narrowed her eyes evilly, glaring at her son murderously from the corner of her eye before turning her back to him completely.

"Oi! Don't think you can run from me!" Yoko shouted, charging towards the older youkai.

Ignoring his warning, she started towards the forest, leaping out of Yoko's reach as his claws came down.

A chain and scythe flew out from the edge of the forest, slicing through Yoko's arm and causing the kitsune to stop pursuing his mother. Angered by the sudden interference, the kitsune grabbed the chain and pulled on it sharply, hoping to draw out the person on the other end.

A silhouette leaped out from the treetops, landing safely on her feet a few hundred yards away from the youkai. "I'm afraid that I can't let you go on any further," She said, her long brown hair flowing along with the wind as a light breeze flew by the clearing they were in. By this time, Jenna was already out of sight.

"Oh... you think so, hmm? Interesting" Liking the sound of the challenge, Yoko turned to face the human that stood in front of him, allowing his mother to live a bit longer.

"Oi, Yoko! What the hell is taking you so damn long?!" Following after the shouting, the bushes began to rustle as two more kitsune youkai emerged from the forest. "Man... I thought you'd already taken care of the mutts by now. But since we're here, we'll take care of the human for you" The male kitsune offered, popping his fingers.

"Of course. You've got to volunteer to fight, Koori-kun." His female comrade teased, grinning.

"Nothing wrong with that. Besides, I know you want to help, Seiichi." Koori asked, glancing down at the younger kitsune.

"Unfortunately, I've got no interest in fighting you two. However, I will not allow anyone to follow my sister." The human took out a sword, ready to strike at any given moment.

"Whatever. Like any human can stop me." Ignoring the warning, Yoko started towards the forest, following after his mother.

The human drew back her sword behind her back and ran after the kitsune, only to be stopped by Koori and Seiichi.

"Sorry No humans past this point!" Koori flexed his claws, grinning evilly at the thought of tasting human blood.

"No kitsune youkai past this point either." The human brought her sword in front of her, holding it in front of her face so it would cover her face. Slowly, it began to glow a soft white color. The human closed her eyes, the glow growing more intense as she brought the blade back behind her once more. Once it had reached the point of almost blinding the kitsune, the woman snapped her eyes open, swinging the blade at the two kitsune. The glow left the blade in the form of an energy blast, threatening to take the youkais' lives.

"Seiichi!" Reacting quickly, Koori grabbed Seiichi around the waist and leapt out of the way just as the blast hit the ground where the two were standing just seconds before, creating a small crater the size of the energy blast.

Using the blast as a distraction, the human hurried after Yoko, leaving Koori and Seiichi to wonder about the attack.

"What the hell was that?!" Koori turned slightly as he had landed on the ground, watching as the human vanished in the dark of the forest.

"With that much strength... It's possible that she's a miko." Seiichi commented, walking over to the crater to inspect it more closely.

-Forest-

"I wouldn't drop my guard if I were you" Ayumi brought down her claws once more, hoping to finish Takashi off.

A hand reached out and grabbed Ayumi's wrist, stopping the kitsune from harming the injured hanyous even further. Before Ayumi could react, Jenna threw the kitsune over her good shoulder and through a couple of trees.

Takashi looked up from Tsuna's comatose form and up at Jenna, "Jenna... I..." He bit his lower lip hard, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay, Takashi. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Takashi nodded and glanced back down at the unconscious hanyou, moving her midnight blue hair out of her eyes.

Ayumi got back to her feet, growling as she bared her fangs. As she flexed her claws, she leapt up into the air and drew them back, aiming for Jenna's chest.

Jenna glanced up at the treetops, her ears picking up the sound of Ayumi's feet hitting the tree branches almost soundlessly.

"Now, Tomoru!" Ayumi caked, glancing over in the other kitsune's direction as she landed on one of the branches.

Tomoru gave a nod and leapt out from his hiding place, landing softly behind Jenna and grabbed her injured arm, pulling it violently behind her as a cracking sound was heard.

Jenna let out a hoarse cry, not expecting Tomoru to jerk back her bad arm, her wound tearing.

"Jenna!" Takashi moved to help the older youkai, but Ayumi had landed in front of him, preventing him from doing so.

"Ayumi! Tomoru!" The human struck her blade at the two kitsune just as she did at Koori and Seiichi.

Hurriedly, Jenna kicked Tomoru away, grabbed Tsuna and leapt out of the way, Takashi following close behind.

"Eh?" Tomoru blinked as the blast sped towards them, staring at it like an idiot.

"Baka!" Ayumi grabbed his wrist and attempted to get out of the way just as the blast hit them, causing them to soar through the air.

Jenna landed safely a few yards away from the blast, more blood dripping down her right arm.

"Onee-chan!" The human put up her sword and ran over, taking Tsuna from her.

"Jenna... Forget about the kitsune for now. We need—" Takashi flinched, clenching his side as a pain shot through it, falling to his knees.

"Takashi!" Jenna bent down and caught the hanyou before he could collapse onto the ground.

"We need to get away from the forest... Otherwise we'll be killed." Jenna glanced up at her younger sister, smiling weakly, "Thank you, Mia." The youkai took Takashi into her arm and got to her feet, vision starting to blur somewhat violently.

"Jenna?" Mia placed an arm on her sister's, holding Tsuna carefully with the other.

"I'm fine... Keep going..." Jenna shook her head to try and shake the dizziness away. _'No good... I've lost way too much blood for my own good...'_

Making sure Jenna had a good grip on Takashi, Mia slowly started to advance out of the forest, leaving the unconscious kitsune behind.

* * *

The next morning Mia sat outside her home, filling a bucket up with clean water from the stream found in the front of her home. The miko sighed as she pulled the bucket out of the water, glancing up at the blue sky.

"Hopefully no one pushes themselves..." She murmured, getting to her feet and making sure not to spill any of the colorless liquid as she headed back inside.

Inside the hut Jenna, Tsuna and Takashi all lay unconscious on slightly bloodstained futons.

The certain fell behind Mia as she walked back inside the hut, advancing towards the three. Setting down the bucket beside her, Mia took out a clean white towel and began to clean the blood from Jenna's wounds as she prepared to change bandages once more. She worked as careful as possible, the sun outside moving higher in the sky as she continued, and placed damp herbs onto the wound while trying not to tear or reopen it.

"Jenna... Don't push yourself so hard... Next time you might not be able to escape with your life." The miko muttered under her breath, eyes softening as she worked, not wanting to lose her sister to Yoko and his pack.

Taking a quick break, the miko glanced over at the two hanyous as she finished wrapping clean bandages over one of the herbs.

"Okaa-chan..." Tsuna flinched as pain shot through her side.

"Tsuna!" Mia hurried over to the hanyou's side, her hand hovering over the wound, glowing faintly. She focused on trying to heal the injury, though she wasn't very good at healing using her mind.

Next to Tsuna, Takashi began to stir. His vision was still a bit blurry as he opened his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He suddenly sat up as he remembered what happened, which he then regretted as his injury shot out in pain, causing the hanyou to flinch.

Mia was aware of Takashi's... recovery, but kept her mind focused on trying to heal Tsuna's injury, or to at least dull the pain somewhat.

Ignoring his wound, Takashi scooted over to Tsuna's side, grasping her hand, "It's okay, Tsuna. Everything's going to be just fine." He murmured, hoping that the pain would go away.

Tsuna's doggy ears twitched slightly at the sound of Takashi's voice, causing her to stir a bit as she began to open her eyes, vision still blurred. "T-Taka...shi?" She tilted her head slightly so she could see the blur of silver, blue, and red through her half-opened eyes.

Takashi nodded, smiling weakly. "I'm here. You don't have to worry about anything now, Tsuna. Get some rest."

The female hanyou nodded in response, smiling very weakly. Her somewhat dull chocolate brown eyes closed again, the pain dying.

Mia let out a sigh of relief, glad that he niece was doing okay, the glow being emitted from her hand fading. "I trust that you'll take care of her, Takashi?" Mia glanced over at the silver-haired hanyou and got to her feet when he gave a response, going back to her sister's side to finish cleaning and changing other bandages.

Since then, Takashi stayed by Tsuna's side the rest of the day, never moving even when Mia had asked him to when she changed his bandages.

Finally, after a couple of hours, Takashi looked up from Tsuna's comatose form over at Mia as she changed Jenna's bandages for the last time that day.

"...How is Jenna, Mia?" He asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Mia finished tying the last bandage and glanced back over her shoulder at Takashi with a weak smile, "It'll take a while... Plus there's the fact that she's lost so much blood..." Her eyes shifted to the ground as she talked, hoping that the inu youkai wouldn't die from the vast amount of blood loss.

"Sou..." Takashi took a quick glance down at Tsuna, "Cheer up. You'd make Jenna and Tsuna worry if they saw you like that, and you know how they are. Besides, Jenna's strong. She won't die that easily." He looked up from the hanyou next to him as he said this, hoping that it would reassure the tired miko.

The miko's smile widened as she glanced back at Takashi once more, nodding. "You're right. I should know that onee-chan would be able to make it out alive. There isn't a reason for me to be depressed." She got up and walked over to the male hanyou, kneeling down so her eyes were just about level with his piercing silver ones to ruffle his silvery-white hair, laughing softly.

"..." He hated it when someone did that to his hair, obviously, but did nothing about it except glare straight ahead and through Mia.

"It's been hard the past couple days. Get some rest, would you?" Even if she already knew the answer, she needed to ask anyways.

"No. I'm staying right here beside Tsuna. I'm not going to leave her side until she's well." Was his response, the exact same one she had gotten earlier in the day.

Mia sighed softly and got back to her feet, "If you insist... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." She took one last look at Takashi before checking on Jenna real fast and heading off to bed, the sun setting in the distance, the orange hues shining on the wooden walls of the hut.

"I wish those words would come true... 'I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do.'" Takashi glanced up at the orange-ish sky, seeing that the moon had already come out, or what was left of it. "Hurry up and get better, Tsuna... The new moon's coming up soon, and I bet Yoko won't pass up that chance, either." Glancing down at the female hanyou, he held back a yawn as he fought to stay awake.

Within the next couple of hours, Takashi had finally fallen asleep, his head resting gently on Tsuna's stomach, careful of the injury, while still holding onto her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, Jenna had finally woken up after being unconscious for what seemed like two whole days. Perhaps the combination of the large amount of blood she had lost and the severe pain she felt from her injuries kept her out?

Ignoring the pain shooting through her, Jenna sat up and threw the covers off. As soon as she tried to get to her feet, however, something—possibly magic—had gently pushed her back down into a laying position. Her younger... sister may not have been in the room at that very moment, but now it was obvious her magic was.

"..." Jenna glared up at the ceiling, wishing that the miko would stop plashing such spells on her every time she was injured. Of course, Mia wasn't to blame. Every time that Jenna did manage to get herself hurt in some way, she would continue to insist that she was perfectly fine and end up pushing herself too far, especially when her bandages were soaked with blood.

"I'm not going to over do it this time, Mia." The youkai rolled her jet black eyes as she got back to her feet, the spell having been dispelled by Jenna's "promise". After she had gotten back to her feet, Jenna blinked as she noticed the hanyou children and Takashi's using Tsuna as a pillow. She simply smiled at the sight, still wishing that she hadn't dragged both of them into this, though she knew that was impossible. If it weren't possible then, it would never be possible now. She had no choice but to kill of her own son and his comrades or the kitsune would continue to chase after Tsuna, and possibly even Takashi.

Sighing softly, Jenna quietly walked over to the hanyou children and kneeled down next to her daughter, brushing her midnight blue bangs out of her eyes as her own softened, knowing what troubles Tsuna might encounter as she gets older. And even now... Only as a child, she faces the same threats that she will if Jenna should fail to kill the kitsune.

"Tsuna... I'm very sorry that you were injured. It's because of my..." Jenna trailed off as her ears twitched, leaving her sentence unfinished. She remained absolutely silent as she listened closely for any noise coming outside. The soft footsteps and slight rustle of brush and leaves were all she could pick up. The kitsune's light, and barely audible footsteps.

_'No... They can't be back _already...' Jenna bit her lower lip as she tried to move her injured arm, only to end up flinching as an intense pain shot throughout her body from the attempt. "Itai..."

"Heh. We waited a couple of days and here you are, still injured. That pathetic excuse of a miko that you adopted surely doesn't know a thing about healing, does she?" Yoko taunted, smirking as he sat on the windowsill, elbow resting on a knee so he could rest his head on the palm of his hand, staring at his mother's back.

"What else would you expect? Humans are failures" Seiichi commented from where she was outside, leaning against the wall of the small hut next to the window Yoko was in.

"That isn't true." Jenna growled lowly, clenching her hand into a tight fist after moving it away from Tsuna. She stayed where she was as she tried to keep her cool, knowing that would take advantage of her getting angry.

"Really, now?" Koori pushed back the curtain door and walked into the house with a slight smirk, "I'd like to see some proof. That is, if there's _anything_ to prove."

_'Leave...'_ She plead in her mind, hoping that they would just go away and leave her and her family in peace. She never even looked up from Tsuna's sleeping form to make eye contact with any of them. The last thing she wanted to do was that.

"Nani...?" Tsuna opened an eye, all the chatter going on waking her up. She raised up a hand over her mouth to cover a yawn, blinking when she noticed her mother sitting beside her, staring down at her with a desperate look in her eyes. She knew that look. The only time she knew her mother to be that desperate was when the kitsune were here. "Okaa-chan...?"

Jenna unclenched her fist and placed her index finger over Tsuna's mouth to slice the child. She gave her a weak, reassuring smile though the look in her eyes didn't change. "Shh."

Tsuna nodded at her mother's request and tried to keep still and not say anything else. The attempt to make the kitsune believe that she was still asleep had gone to waste, however. With their good hearing, they all knew the hanyou child was already awake. Still, Tsuna tried anyways. Using as little movement as possible, the hanyou shook her sleeping friend who was still sound asleep on her stomach in an attempt to wake him up.

"Heh. It looks like we came at a _very_ good time." Yoko smirked and leaped off the windowsill, flexing his sharp claws when he landed on his feet. "The miko's asleep too, right? I'm sure Ayumi and Tomoru will have fun waking that pathetic excuse up."

Jenna's lips parted as a silent gasp escaped them, eyes widening in horror at the thought. Her back was still facing the kitsune, so they couldn't snicker and taunt Jenna since they couldn't see the look on her face. Just then, a soft breeze blew through the hut; the scent the wind was carrying had told her that Ayumi and Tomoru were already in the hut, and in Mia's room at that. Joining the two kitsune that were in the miko's room was a third scent. The scent was familiar though it didn't belong to a kitsune.

"Ryou...ga...?" Jenna whispered in both shock and surprise. She had _never_ expected that her brother would be helping Yoko and the rest of his pack.

"Yup. He may be an idiot and... somewhat pathetic, but he has been a great help." Koori glanced down the small hallway in front of him, knowing where Mia's room was by the scents he was picking up. Though, he was a bit disappointed that there had yet to be blood spilt.

"No..." Jenna shook her head slightly, very much wanting to rush out of the room to Mia's aid. Though, if she did that, she would regret the decision since that would mean that she had basically abandoned her daughter and Takashi, who had yet to wake up. But, if she stayed where she was...

"Takashi, wake up. Now." Jenna demanded in a firm voice, regaining her calm and usual posture she held when she was up against Yoko and the kitsune as she glanced down at the still sleeping hanyou with slightly narrowed eyes.

Jenna's demanding voice had caused Takashi's ears to twitch slightly as he began to stir and wake up. Sitting up, he was oblivious to the fact that the kitsune were in the room as he rubbed the sleep out of his silver eyes. "What's wrong...?"

"Protect Tsuna." Holding onto her injured arm carefully, Jenna got back to her feet and glanced back over her shoulder to glare at the three kitsune murderously out of the corner of her eye. She actually meant it this time. She was going to get rid of them once and for all, or die trying.

"Ooh? What's this? _Finally_ angry, Haha-oya?" Yoko smirked, always loving taunting his mother.

"Don't push it, Yoko." Jenna warned, her tone harsh and cold as she turned to have Yoko, Koori and Seiichi, who was still outside.

-Mia's Room-

"Jeez... We come all this way to fine the idiotic human asleep. -;" Ryouga kicked the nearest wall to him out of annoyance, only to succeed in injuring his own foot. "Itai!" He cried, holding onto the injured part while hopping around on his opposite foot to keep from falling.

Ayumi rolled her eyes while muttering something about idiotic inu youkai. Sometimes she _really_ wanted to kill him instead of who they were told to, but for some strange, unknown reason, Yoko would not let them do so no matter how stupid and pathetic Ryouga was.

Tomoru shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the inu youkai's behavior for the time being as he walked over to the sleeping human's side. Kneeling down beside her, he pulled back his hand and flexed his claws as he readied to kill the miko. Within the next instant, he brought down his claws but because of his bad aiming, his claws only grazing her neck and shoulder. "Damn."

"Nnh... What the...?" The intense pain had caused Mia to wake up, flinching as pain shot through her whenever she attempted to move. Noticing the shadow lingering above her, her eyes widened and scrambled to her feet, ignoring whatever pain she felt. Blinking a few times to clear her blurry vision, she gently pressed on the bleeding wounds with her opposite hand in an attempt to suppress the bleeding.


End file.
